1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a touch screen panel that is provided in an image display device etc, and a fabricating method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screen panels are input devices that allow selection of contents displayed on the screen of an image display device, etc., in response to input commands by a person's hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device and converts the position where a person's hand or an object directly contacts the panel into electrical signals. Accordingly, the instruction selected at the contact point is received as an input signal.
As touch screen panels can replace separate input devices that operate through connection to the image display device, such as a keyboard and a mouse, the use field of touch screen panels is gradually expanding.
However, recently, thin touch screen panels are desirable because when a touch screen panel is attached on the panel of an image display device, the entire volume increases, and portability may be reduced.
However, it is common to include an additional window disposed on the touch screen panel to increase mechanical strength, which increases the thickness of the touch screen panel and runs counter to the desirability of decreased thickness in the touch screen panel.
Further, although it is common to include the window using a reinforced glass substrate, in order to use a reinforced glass substrate for the window, an organic substrate is cut into cells and individually reinforced. However, using unit cell windows makes it difficult to ensure productivity when fabricating a touch screen panel.
On the contrary, fabricating a touch screen panel in a mother substrate, using a non-reinforced glass substrate, decreases the yield strength of the window such that it cannot function as the window.